


Evade

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [67]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, set mid clonewars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Evade- to elude or avoid by cunning; to flee from a pursuerThe Jedi Council discusses how little information they have on Darth Sideous.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 8





	Evade

“Any information have we on Darth Sieous?”

“None yet Master.”

Mace sighed. “Every single time we seem to get a lead and then the case just slips through our fingers. How does this keep happening?’

There was silence in the council chambers as the Masters thought it over.

“Perhaps there is a mole in the senate?”

Many shook their heads. “Our efforts are known only by those in this room and the Chancellor.” Plo Koon responded.

“The Sith is simply that slippery,” Shak-Ti observed sadly.

“Late it is. Meditate on this we all will, but first, sleep.”

Mace sighed at the old troll's antics once again. “Meeting adjourned.”


End file.
